Adriana Watley
| occupation = Chief Shuttle/Runabout Pilot (2363-2367) Chief Flight Control Officer (2367–2370) Second Officer (2368–2370) First Officer (2370-2376) | serial number = | posting = Starbase 219 (2363-2367) (2367–2376) | rank = (2363) (2365) (2366) (2368) (2371) | status = Active (2376) | father = Alexander Watley | mother = Lanara Daxel | siblings = | marital = Engaged (2374) | spouse = Sho Sakura | children = | relative = Zainna Daxel (maternal grandmother) Alban Veyas Daxel (maternal grandfather) Darya Watley (paternal grandmother) Kamin Jare Watley (paternal grandfather) | image2 = AdrianaWatley2.png | caption2 = }} Adriana Watley was a Starfleet officer active in the latter half of the 2300s. History Early life She was born on Betazed in 2341 to Lanara Daxel and Alexander Watley, both civilian exoarchaeologists working for a Betazoid scientific organization. Their work often took them to far flung locales, but before the birth of their daughter they returned to their home planet to be with their family. As the only child of two only children, her birth was considered to be an auspicious, important event. Adriana derived one quarter Human heritage from her father's mother, but her maternal grandparents Zainna Daxel and Alban Veyas Daxel and her paternal grandparents Darya Watley and Kamin Jare Watley had all lived near each other on Betazed for many years prior to her birth. Adriana's first days were spent in the company of her parents and grandparents. After several months, Lanara and Alexander ended their leave and departed Betazed for a new assignment, taking their daughter along. From then on, she generally accompanied her parents in their travels and so her childhood was spent in a wide and eclectic variety of locales. Her early education consisted of long-distance programs and tutoring in the field by her parents, their colleagues, or a personal instructor, with more conventionally structured studies during the family's occasional stints on starbases and starships. A broadly accomplished student, she respected her parents' work but took little personal interest in it. She watched the pilots of their expeditions with interest and after much pleading, Adriana's parents relented and allowed her to be taught to pilot shuttles as a young teen. She took to it quickly and showed great talent. A few years after her first lessons, her grandparents all chipped in to to get her her own small shuttle. Teenage Adriana relished the independence and responsibility it granted her. Starfleet Academy Watley had decided that Starfleet offered her the best chance to pursue her passion. In 2359 she left her parents' camp on Heval IV behind and traveled to Earth to enter Starfleet Academy where she studied astrogation and mathematics with an eye toward an ultimate posting in flight control with an emphasis on smaller craft. Her shuttle came with her and, when not docked near campus, came in handy for trips during leave. She found socializing with other cadets, including her roommate, a Vulcan cadet named T'Pani, difficult. She had never spent much time around people her own age and though she appreciated that many of her fellow cadets were as professionally or intellectually driven as herself, she avoided most social events in favor of studying or solo activities. One day while studying on the quad for her Advanced Subspace Geometry class, she was approached by an upperclassman, Scott O'Reilly. At first bemused and annoyed by his flirtations, she warmed to him as they discussed their mutual interests—O'Reilly's area of focus was stellar cartography. Her initial suspicions were allayed by his clear enthusiasm for their common studies and she enjoyed his confidence and forthrightness. After a long conversation, they made plans to view an exhibit together at the Fleet Museum that evening. On the way back to campus after their outing, they compared their upbringings. O'Reilly was born aboard a starship to two Starfleet officers and spent his childhood and adolescence shuffling around various ships and outposts. The two shared a brief kiss before being interrupted by Academy security officers, having missed curfew. Watley was embarrassed to be summoned to the office of the Dean of Students with O'Reilly. He admitted to other brushes with trouble at the Academy, namely his history of habitual curfew violations. Admiral Fincher let Watley off with a warning but ordered O'Reilly to be confined to campus for two months and to spend the remainder of the term on probation. She noted that they both showed great promise as officers, but assured O'Reilly that any further misbehavior may result in expulsion from the Academy. In response, Watley took it upon herself to temper her new friend's impulsiveness and help him stay out of trouble. O'Reilly was happy to go along with her and from that point on, the pair was nearly inseparable. Their romance blossomed quickly and the pair made plans to spend their next leave together visiting Watley's family on Betazed. As their romance grew more serious, they began to discuss what would happen once O'Reilly graduated. They resolved to keep in touch and leave open the possibility of reuniting once Watley graduated. Once O'Reilly made it through his final year and was posted to the , the pair were scrupulous for several months about maintaining regular contact, but gradually communication waned and late in 2360, Watley and O'Reilly made the mutual decision to separate. They would not see each other or speak again for sixteen years. Starbase 219 After her graduation in 2363, Watley accepted a position as Chief Shuttle/Runabout Pilot on Starbase 219. Although her level of experience and talent made her an attractive prospect for a flight control officer on any starship, Watley preferred at least begin her career working with the shuttlecraft of her youth. She also felt most Starfleet pilots aspired to work on a starship to the detriment of other equally relevant and useful divisions. Watley thrived during her four years at Starbase 219. Her department head, Lieutenant Commander Dora Marijan, had been encouraging Watley to pursue a Chief Flight Control Officer track on a starship and the following year she accepted the challenge and transferred to the as Chief Flight Control Officer. USS Pioneer Her commanding officer, Captain Tobias Quinton, soon took on a similar mentoring role to that of Marijan, and spotted further potential in his protégé. Watley received a promotion to Lieutenant Commander in 2368 and became Second Officer in addition to Chief Flight Control Officer after the departure of Lieutenant Sara Thales. She continued to develop her command skills and finally took over as First Officer from Commander Franklin Xavier two years later. Her assistant since her assignment to the Pioneer, Lieutenant junior grade Philomena Kasun, took her place as Chief Flight Control Officer while her friend and colleague Chief Science Officer Lieutenant Tolly Gerard became Second Officer. Watley was promoted to full commander in 2371. She presided over the change of command ceremony aboard the Pioneer in 2376. At about the same time, several other long-serving senior officers—namely Lieutenant Commander Gerard, Lieutenant Commander Haria Lyron, Lieutenant Commander Valok, and Lieutenant Kasun— departed for new positions. Watley found the changes difficult, but was particularly dismayed by Kasun's resignation from Starfleet and subsequent departure. She clashed with Captain Quinton and Doctor Powell over their acceptance of Kasun's decision. Relationships Family Friendships Dora Marijan Tolly Gerard Philomena Kasun Tobias Quinton Romances Scott O'Reilly Sho Sakura Category:Humans Category:Hybrids Category:Starfleet personnel Category:USS Pioneer (NCC-73409) personnel Category:Betazoids Category:Articles by the user Aughadan Category:Star Trek: Infinite Voyages characters